WOW look at her now
by FDNYs-Marine
Summary: What job will Kim do when Bobby dies and she cant bear to go back to the firehouse and be a paramedic without him? Who will be there for her lets just said It aint Ty, Sully, Carlos, Jimmy, Doc, or the rest of the firefighters who does that leave?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Sorry I don't own any of these characters (Wish I did) These charcters are owned by NBC and the producers of NBC   
  
Rating- PG-13 or maybe R not sure I am new to this….  
  
Briefing- This is when Kim cant be a paramedic anymore because she feels she cant do this job without Bobby so she quites and becomes something you wouldn't expect and no it is not a striper lol but ill give you a clue- Bosco, Ty, Faith, and Sully lol and no she is not whinny I didn't want her to be she might be in the first chapter but not in the rest.  
  
If I missed anything in here I am soo sorry like I said I am new to this so help me out if you can… 


	2. Give Jimmy a call

WOW look at her now……..  
  
Kim looked at herself in the mirror and said to herself  
  
"I need to change my life I am a mass."  
  
You see Bobby just died like 2 months ago.   
  
And this is after the hole Kim trying to Kill herself.  
  
She haven't return to work yet.  
  
Actually she was thinking about not returning at all.   
  
You know starting at a new sleight a new life.   
  
She didn't want to move from New York, no she just wanted a new job she cant go back there without Bobby to yell at her for sleeping with Jimmy.   
  
She is going to miss that a lot.   
  
She didn't know what she wanted to do but she really needed to go to the firehouse and clean out her locker.  
  
And needed to tell Jimmy that she was quitting.  
  
  
  
It was around 10:30 so she could call him right now.   
  
She didn't know what to tell him.   
  
How to tell him that she was going to quit.   
  
That she was to weak to move on.   
  
So she dialed Jimmy's number.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Jimmy its me Kim."  
  
"Hey Kimmy what's up."   
  
"Um hey I just thought I let you know that um I aint going to be working at the firehouse anymore."  
  
"WHAT why not?"  
  
"Because I don't think I can work there without Bobby."  
  
"so what you are just going to give up?"  
  
"Yea I mean I cant live without him don't worry ill still be in New York but with a different job."  
  
"Oh what do you want to do?"  
  
"I didn't decide yet."   
  
"Well Kimmy whatever makes you happy in life that's all I care about."   
  
"Thanks Jimmy I needed some encouraging words ill talk to you later."  
  
"Oh and Kimmy if you need anything just give me a shout."  
  
"I shore will."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye" 


	3. Making a decision

Making a decision  
  
There was a knock on Kim's door. She got up and walked over to it. she looked through the peep  
  
hole. It was Bosco someone she didnt ever expect to see come to her apartment yea they had that fling  
  
but she thought it meant nothing. Yea sometimes she wished she did do something with Bosco but who dont   
  
i mean look at him he is one of the cutest men she seen sence Jimmy. And she was never going back to Jimmys   
  
old ways. She answered the door   
  
"Hey Bosco."  
  
"Oh hey Kim, i just came by to see how you are doing."  
  
"Why dont you come in?"  
  
Bosco walked in the empty apartment. Sence Jimmy took Joey away from Kim, Bosco thought that is what is making Kim   
  
the most depressed.  
  
"So Kim how are YOU doing?"  
  
"Im fine Bosco and you?"  
  
"I am doing alright, anyways i heard rumor going around about you, can i ask you something?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Um why are you quiting doing something that you love?"  
  
"I cant do it without Bobby."  
  
"Oh so what do you want to do now?"  
  
"I havent yet figured that out yet."  
  
"So you just quit without a word?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh' maybe you could be a cop."  
  
"Me? A cop?"  
  
"Yea sence Faith is taking the sargent test and you are quitting maybe even you and me could be partners."  
  
"Really? Are you kidding?"  
  
"No i am for real."  
  
"Well you know what it sounds like a great idea to me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay i can help you and all."  
  
"Bosco i am coruos to why you want me to do this so bad and why all of a sudden you have an interst in me?"  
  
"Lets just say i always did."  
  
Bosco smiled and left the apartment but before he did he made sure he said.  
  
"Oh and Kim you got my number call me."  
  
Kim just laughed and said  
  
"Oh i will...."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N- Hey guys let me get some reviews lol i dont know if any of you like it so come on now let me know. 


	4. Calling Bosco

Calling Bosco  
  
Kim was so scared to call Bosco she dont know what but she just was. She finially got up the courage and dialed the number. He picked up on the 3rd   
  
ring.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Bosco, it is me Kim."  
  
"Oh hey Kim whats up?"  
  
"Um i was wondering what you were doing today?"  
  
"Oh nothing i am off today, why did you want to do something?"  
  
"Um yeah actully i was wondering if you would like to go get some coffee and talk about police buissness and stuff you know?"  
  
"Sure it sounds good to me."  
  
COFFEE SHOP  
  
Kim was the first to arrive she sat at a table that was by the window. Her and Bosco picked this place to meet and talk. Bosco walked in looking good   
  
as always with some baggy blue jeans on, some black timeberland boots on, and a black t-shirt. Kim looked at herself she had on some tight blue jeans   
  
and a NYPD big t-shirt that she had bought a while back. Bosco looked around till he finially saw her sitting by a window and a iced mochina in her   
  
hand.  
  
"Hey Kim."  
  
"Oh hey Bosco didnt see you come in."  
  
"Yea you looked dazed something the matter?"  
  
"No."  
  
The waitress came over and asked him what he wanted   
  
"Ill have a black coffee."  
  
"Black?"  
  
"Yea i didnt get home till late last night."  
  
"Oh you have a booty call?" They both laughed  
  
"No, for your info i was taking care of my mom she aint feeling to well."  
  
"Oh i hope she gets better."  
  
"Yea she is starting to feel better already, so what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Tell me some stories about you being a cop."  
  
"Oh okay where do i start."  
  
"Anywhere you like."  
  
"Ill start with funny stories first."  
  
it went on from there.  
  
A/N- So what do you guys think? The next chapter will start with the romance, i wonder with who lol if you have some ideas that you would like in the story just let me know and if i like it also it will be in, and i am looking for a co-writer let me know if you have ideas or would like to be a co-writer just email me at flymarine_f18@yahoo.com thanks 


	5. A party

A Party......  
  
Kim decided she wanted to have a party today, well not a party just the Third Watch getting together to talk about Kim becoming a cop.  
  
Bosco had a way with words believe it or not. He pursaded Kim to become a cop just like that. They had stayed at the coffee shop for about 2 hours   
  
you know with just Bosco telling stories about what he want through and how he can help Kim. They made plans to go to the shoting range together  
  
next week. Kim never shot a gun, nor did she think she wanted to. But Bosco told her that there is nothing to be scared of, that when someone points   
  
gun at you, you know what you have to do next. So the party didnt start for at least another hour when there was a knock on Kim's door. She looked   
  
through the peep hole and saw that it was Bosco. She answered it  
  
"Hey your early"  
  
"Yea i know, i wanted to tell you some good news and some bad news."  
  
"Okay start with the good."  
  
"Okay, well i talked to the Srag today, and he said that if you are starting schooling that when you are done you will have a spot in the Third Watch  
  
with us and you will be my partner."  
  
Kim got so excited she jumped on Bosco and gave him a big wet kiss right on his lips. When she realized it was Bosco she jumped down and said   
  
"I am soo sorry."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No but if you want me to i am soo sorry."  
  
"No actully i was hoping you would not say sorry."  
  
"Fine i wont say it."  
  
Kim began to kiss him again when Jimmy walked in.........  
  
TBC   
  
A/N- I know it is short guys but hey i wanted to leave you at a cliff hanger sorry. lol i am having so much fun doing this. 


	6. A party 2

The party 2  
  
Jimmy stood in the doorwa shocked. Then he relized who had talked Kim into becoming a cop. He came today to tell Kim that he didnt think it was a   
  
good idea for Kim to become a cop. He wondered why Kim wanted to become a cop, now he relized why. Bosco sure did know how to suduce someone.  
  
Jimmy cleared his thoart to let them know he was there. Kim stopped kissing Bosco but her face was still close to his. Her back was facing away from   
  
the door so she didnt know that Jimmy was there. She then said to Bosco in his ear.   
  
"Please tell me that, that aint Jimmy."  
  
"Hate to burst your bubble Kim but it is Jimmy."  
  
"Shit." She said without relaizing that she said it loud enough that Jimmy heard.  
  
"You got that right Kimmy." Jimmy said still in shock about the whole Kim and Bosco thing.   
  
Kim turned around and looked at Jimmy  
  
"Jimmy i could explain...." She stopped and looked at Bosco then turned back to Jimmy and said  
  
"You know what i dont have to explain nothing, I am a grown woman and i am over you, you moved on why cant I"  
  
"You can move on no problem, but why do you have to move on to this little man."  
  
"No hold up, who you calling little?" Bosco asked mad  
  
"You, you going to make something of it?" Jimmy asked  
  
"Oh ill make something of it all right." Bosco said moving closer to Jimmy.  
  
"STOP IT NOW." Kim yelled.  
  
Bosco stoped in his tracks and looked at Kim then said   
  
"I'm sorry Kim."  
  
"She already got you whipped Bosco?"  
  
"So still cheating on Brooke." Bosco threw it up in Jimmy's face. And by the look on Jimmy's face Bosco had hit a hot spot when he said that.  
  
"You know what Bosco that was the last straw."  
  
"I didnt know we were pulling straws."Bosco said   
  
Once again Kim got in the middle of it.   
  
"You know what STOP IT NOW."  
  
"Sorry." They both said at the same time.   
  
There was a knock on the door. Kim answered it, it was Faith, Fred, and their kids.  
  
"Hey guys come on in."  
  
Kim want back to where Jimmy and Bosco stood they were giving each other dirty looks  
  
"Can yall 2 just claim down we will finish this after the party how bout that?"  
  
"Fine with me."Jimmy said  
  
"Yea fine with me." Bosco said   
  
"Okay lets go party."  
  
A/N- Hey guys sorry for the wait it is just that i only got 2 reviews and it kinda hurts lol but i am okay so anyways the next chapter will be the party   
  
chap. And sorry i am messing up about the whole Kim going to schooling to be a cop and everything i dont know anything about that so please bair   
  
with me. Sorry but i am going to skip all the schooling stuff it will just be like Kim getting ready for school then it will be like 4 years later since i know   
  
nothing about the police acdemey so once again sorry please read and review 


End file.
